Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter)
Abraham Lincoln was an expert vampire hunter who went on to become the sixteenth President of the United States. He was the eponymous hero of the book and movie, Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter) vs. Colonel Ives (Ravenous) (Completed) * Edward Cullen vs Abraham Lincoln Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hannah History At the age of eleven, Abraham Lincoln learned that vampires exist and been preying on his family, killing his paternal grandfather and beloved mother. He swore revenge on vampires, and just one year later he killed the vampire that had killed his mother. Abe trained with a friendly vampire named Henry Sturges to become an expert vampire slayer, Sturges having taught Lincoln that some vampires are actually good, and that he should judge them as individuals, not as a group. During a trip down the Mississippi River to New Orleans, Louisiana, Abe learned that slavery was maintained in the United States by vampires to guarantee themselves a ready supply of food. Lincoln realized that the scourge of vampires in the U.S. could not be ended as long as there was slavery to capacitate them. As such, he became a leading campaigner against slavery, threatening vampires both individually and all together. At the end of his term as President of the U.S., John Wilkes Booth mortally wounded Lincoln, and Sturges, unwilling to see the great man die, turned him into a vampire. He exists to this day, still hunting and killing vampires that prey on innocent people. Death Battle Info Appearance Under normal circumstances, Abraham Lincoln looks like a normal human being. He stands 6’ 4” tall, and weighs 180 pounds. He has brown hair and gray eyes. He tends to dress in keeping with the time, so as to not stand out. For example, when seen at the Great March on Washington in 1963, he had shoulder-length hair. Abilities and Powers Before 1865, Abraham Lincoln was a formidable fighter. He fought vampires with weapons and hand-to-hand. After 1865, however, he became a full-fledged vampire, and gained a number of powers. Under normal circumstances, he looks like a normal human being, though with pale skin. Because he has been a vampire for over 100 years now, he has built up a resistance to sunlight. However, this does not mean that he is totally immune to it. So, whenever he goes out in broad daylight, he tends to wear a hat and dark sunglasses. When he goes into full-vampire mode, his eyes entirely turn black, his canine teeth turn into fangs, and his fingernails extend to become razor-sharp claws. At all times, he has heightened senses that allow him to smell people at a distance, and he is inhumanly quick and strong, allowing him to break bones with a single blow. He is also impervious to pain. To be killed, vampire Lincoln must be staked through the heart, have his head cut off, or needs to be shot through both the head and the heart. Please note that like all vampires in his milieu, he does not need a coffin, and never sleeps in one. Weapons and Equipment * Ax – Lincoln’s favorite weapon is his trusty woodcutter’s ax, which he has carried for many years, and dispatched many vampires with. In the movie, Abe’s ax has a silver-plated blade, and a single shot muzzle-loading gun in the handle. He also has a silver-plated bayonet that he can attach to the knob. * Pistol – He always carries at least one pistol on him. If it’s prior to 1865, it will probably be a pair of single-shot pistols or an early revolver. * Rifle – If he is actively on a hunt, Lincoln will likely take a rifle with him for its greater lethality. * Knives – He always carries several knives on him, which he can either use against or throw at an opponent. Feats and Strengths * Shattered a tree with one blow of his ax. Gallery Abraham_Lincolk_Publicity_Still.png|Publicity still from the 2012 movie. Abe_shattering_tree.png|Abe shattering a tree with one blow of his ax. Abraham_Lincoln_and_Henry_Sturges.png|Abraham Lincoln and Henry Sturges Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Alternate History Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Book Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Vampire Slayers